Drifting
by UnderADeadNySky
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are alone for the night. All is peaceful, all is well. All they wish to do is love eachother. And they do just that.


**-DRIFTING-**

It was a nice night, windy but warm. Haruka smiled as she stared off of the balcony, her dark green eyes locked on the waves.

Her serene expression reflected her mood. No threats, no battles, no turmoil. They were just drifting.

Setsuna and Hotaru were out of town so her and Michiru had the house to themselves. It was heaven.

A quick breeze flipped a blond hair in her face. She brushed it away absently, seemingly lost in the calm that envoloped her.

So much so that she didn't notice Michiru open the sliding glass door. She was in a light blue bathrobe and was drying her long aqua hair. She watched Haruka for a moment, captivated by her lover and how calm she seemed. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then, but she hated to disturb her.

"Beautiful night out...don't you think, love?"

Haruka turned around slowly, her movement was fluid and relaxed.

"Yes, I do." she replied.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Haruka chuckled. She loved the way her lover said things."I was just thinking about how perfect everything is right now."

"I was thinking the same thing. In the shower of course." she laughed.

"I bet you looked stunning while doing so." Haruka said. Her smile was almost a grin.

Michiru blushed a bit, but she smiled too. She walked up to Haruka, leaned up, and kissed her softly on the lips.

Haruka seemed to melt. Michiru could feel her lover's lips soften against hers. Haruka was going to be hers tonight. Of that she was sure.

After a long while, Michiru broke the kiss. She stared into Haruka's beautiful eyes and smiled.

Haruka's face held a slightly shocked expression that it always did after she'd been kissed. Michiru loved that.

"Let's go inside." Michiru purred.

Haruka blinked a few times, but she wordlessly complied, sliding the door closed behind them.

Haruka walked over to the bed and sat down, the grin still on her face.

Michiru just stared in awe of her. Haruka was wearing a pair of elegant black dress pants and a white button-up shirt that was unbuttoned a quarter of the way. Michiru stared at her lover's gourgeous colllar bones and the gold cross that hung loosely around her neck.

Haruka was admiring Michiru as well. She was captivated by Michiru's silk robe and the beauful wet hair flowing down her sholders. The robe was tied loosely and Haruka longed to untie it but she couldn't seem to move.

Michiru, however, had no trouble making the first move. She walked over to Haruka. She put a hand on her chest and pushed her back on the bed, kissing her. She ran her hands up and down the slim expanse of her lover's body, never breaking the kiss. Haruka moaned lightly.

Michiru sat up and smiled.

Haruka looked sheepish and shy, but she was smiling too. She clapsed the tie of Michiru's robe and slowly undid it. The robe slipped open and Haruka gently pulled it off and tossed it on the chair by the bed. She ran her hands down Michiru's beautiful body. From her face to her breasts to her stomach and she stopped down between her legs.

Michiru gasped at the touch.

Haruka caressed her there softly for a little while until Michiru smiled and grabbed her hand.

"This isn't fair, love. You're still dressed." she said playfully.

"Well isn't that funny..." Haruka said, chuckling.

Michiru grinned. And leaned her head down toward Haruka's ear.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." she murmered.

Michiru reached up and began to unbutton Haruka's white shirt the rest of the way. She lightly ran her hands over Haruka's collarbones, over her sholders, and down her arms, taking the shirt off. She tossed the shirt on the chair with her robe. She admired the fact that her lover did not have a bra on.

Michiru ran her hand lightly over Haruka's breasts then started on her pants.

"Lay back." she told her.

Haruka smiled and complied.

Michiru slowly unbuttoned Haruka's pants and pulled them down around her knees. She ran her fingers around the edges of Haruka's underwear, causing her to gasp.

Michiru smiled and began to take her pants off the rest of the way. She threw them on the chair as well.

Now Haruka was just left in her underwear. Michiru grinned and slid her hand inside Haruka's underwear and softly ran her hand up and down, feeling that Haruka was very wet.

"You want it bad, don't you?" Michiru asked.

Haruka was breathing heavily.

"How can you tell?" she said, her voice quiveriing.

"You're wet, my dear." Michiru purred.

Haruka blushed.

Michiru slid two fingers inside gently, inducing a moan from her lover.

"See," she said "they slide in so easily."

Haruka moaned again as Michiru slowly moved them in and out.

"You want this bad, huh, love?" Michiru asked.

Haruka responded with a moan.

Michiru slowly took her fingers out of Haruka and pulled her underwear off, throwing them on the chair.

Michiru admired her lover's naked body. She was gourgeous.

Haruka sat up and kissed Michiru deeply on the lips while softly massaging her right breast.

Michiru moaned into the kiss.

Haruka then put a hand between Michiru's legs, softly teasing her, feeling how wet she was as well.

"You're wet too, babe." she told her.

"I know..." she moaned.

Michiru put a hand out and slowly pushed Haruka back down.

"No, no, no, love. I wasn't finished with you yet." she said, smiling.

Haruka gulped, but smiled as well.

Michiru leaned over Haruka, kissing her softly on the lips.

Breaking the kiss, Michiru glanced at Haruka's surprised expression and smiled. She then started to work on Haruka's neck. She gave it light kisses and then bit down, sucking hard on the skin.

Haruka was moaning and writhing under her lover.

Michiru admired the mark that she had left, smiling.

She then moved her kisses down to Haruka's breasts kissing them softly. She then took Haruka's left nipple into her mouth and suckled on it and flicked at it with her tounge.

Michiru heard Haruka's gasps and moans and was very pleased with herself.

Next, she focused her attention to her lover's right breast, suckling and causing more moans.

After a while of this, she began to kiss her way down Haruka's firm stomach until she reached her goal.

Haruka groaned loudly as Michiru began to lick her up and down between her legs ocassionally stopping and inducing a shiver. She then put her tounge inside of her lover and moved it up and down, tasting her most delicate area.

"Oh, god..." Haruka moaned. "Don't stop, don't stop..."

Michiru took her tounge out and licked her up and down again, loving her wetness. She slid her tounge back in and continued moving it around in delicate circles.

Haruka arched her back and gripped the the back of Michiru's head with her right hand, grabbing a bit of her lover's aqua hair.

"Oh god!" she moaned.

Michiru stopped and leaned up to kiss her lover deeply.

"You taste sweet, my darling." Michiru whispered licking the remnents of Haruka off her lips.

Michiru slowly crawled up Haruka's body until she could kiss her lover full on the lips.

Breaking the kiss, Michiru grinned wolfishly down at Haruka, who looked to be stuck on cloud nine.

"I need to get something, darling." Michiru whispered, reaching over to the nightstand and opening the top drawer. She reached in and pulled something out.

In the dim lighting Haruka could not see what her lover had pulled out and she was even more confused.

"What's that, Michi?" she asked.

"Oh, just a little something I picked up the other day." Michiru said evasively.

Haruka cocked her head to the side on the pillow until her eyes widened in shock.

Then she felt something hard, slightly cool, and vibrating being pushed up against her clitoris.

"W..what?" she asked Michiru, with a gasp.

Michiru giggled.

"Oh, Ruka. I went out the other day and bought us a vibrator."

Haruka blushed, but then gasped as she felt the vibrator be pushed into her hot center.

"Do you like it, love?" Michiru purred into Haruka's ear.

"Y..yes...oh god..." Haruka managed to gasp out.

Michiru continued to push the hard, vibrating object in and out of her groaning partner.

She decided to increase the stimulation by using her other hand to massage Haruka's swollen clitoris.

Haruka almost screamed with pleasure. She felt a strong orgasm building inside of her.

She reached up with her own hands and began rubbing and pinching her rock-hard nipples.

Michiru smiled warmly when she saw her lover do this.

"Is there anything you want, dear?" she whispered.

"Please...oh god, please Michi...make me come." Haruka managed to get out between moans.

"As you wish, my love."

Michiru upped the speed on the vibrator as well as sliding two fingers inside.

Haruka arched her back, hips pumping up and down, and let out one loud scream accompanied by a few softer moans and groans.

Michiru knew that had driven her partner over the edge...WAY over the edge.

Haruka flopped back down onto the bed, gasping for breath.

"You really know how to wear someone out, Michi..." Haruka said, after she rested for a few minutes and propped herself up on her elbows. Suddenly a seductive grin appeared on Haruka's face. She looked her partner deep in the eyes and said,

"Michiru...I belive it's **your **turn."

Michiru blushed a soft shade of pink and sent Haruka's grin right back at her.

"Oh, really?" she replied.

Haruka slowly got up onto her knees and gently flipped her Michiru over, onto her back.

Michiru raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"Oh, and what is this now?" she said, the grin still gracing her features.

"Payback." Haruka almost whispered.

Michiru's other eyebrow raised to meet it's sister.

Haruka smiled and gently slid two fingers into Michiru's already dripping entrance.

Michiru gasped, a bit surprised, but still pleased.

Haruka responded by adding two more fingers, which made her partner scream in delight.

"Oh, please, Ruka..." Michiru moaned. "please fuck me..."

"Is this what you want?" she asked of her lover, moving her four fingers faster and harder.

"God, yes..." she moaned loudly, moving her hips in time with Haruka's hand.

Haruka just smiled as she captured Michiru's right nipple in her mouth.

Michiru gasped loudly and let out a long moan.

"Oh, Haruka..." she groaned.

Haruka chuckled inwardly and moved her mouth to the other nipple and bit it lightly, driving Michiru absolutely wild.

She felt herself getting closer and closer to coming. She just needed something to push her over the edge.

Haruka knew just what to do. She rubbed her fingers on the inside over one of Michiru's hot spots, and that was all it took.

Michiru quaked with her orgasm, thrashing and bucking her hips wildly.

But Haruka wasn't letting up. She kept up the rubbing with her fingers and she knew that Michiru was going to come again.

The second orgasm hit Michiru faster than she could realize it was coming. She screamed loudly until her body started to calm and she lay in a heap, very satisfied.

Haruka grinned and licked Michiru's secretions off of her four fingers.

Michiru smiled at this. She also raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Haruka said when she was done. "You taste very good." she stated.

Michiru giggled and reached over and pulled her lover down with her.

They both lay curled up with eachother, completely naked and very happy.

"You're warm." Haruka said softly.

Michiru was raking her fingers through her partner's short, sandy hair.

"Am I?" she jested.

"Yes, you are." Haruka replied.

Haruka enjoyed the sensations from her scalp for a while and then said,

"I love you more than life itself, you know."

Michiru smiled warmly.

"And I you, darling." she said serenely.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" Michiru asked her partner.

Haruka thought a moment and snuggled up to her aqua-haired goddess.

"Nothing. Just drift."


End file.
